The present invention generally relates to lifts, specifically to lifts for small vehicles, and particularly to lifts for small vehicles such as lawn mowers, all terrain vehicles, and the like.
While servicing and repairing lawn mowers and like small vehicles, it is necessary to work underneath the vehicle which due to the low clearance has little access while the vehicle is normally parked. Often the vehicles were simply manually tipped on their sides resulting in loss of oil and/or fluid from the engine, battery, transmission, or gas tank. Also, the vehicles were tilted by raising an end of the vehicle utilizing a fork lift or loader. Although lifts and work tables exist for this purpose, existing lifts and work tables are very cumbersome, expensive, and nonportable. Thus, their utilization has been severely restricted to only a few limited applications. Thus, a need exists to provide a lift which overcomes the deficiencies of prior lifts and work tables and which is inexpensive, versatile, and portable.